


Completion

by hollybennett123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankurou and Gaara spend an evening 'enjoying one another's company'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> First posted August 2008, posted here March 2012 and backdated.  
> The vast majority of this is Kankurou/Gaara with a little Kankurou/Gaara/Temari implied threesome.

The large square window in Gaara's room is open, shutters vibrating softly against smooth stone walls in the wind. The face of the young kazekage is impassive as he stares out across his village and the desert beyond, all bathed in the glow of the stars and the the moon on this clear night. Clad only in a pair of soft cotton sleeping pants, Gaara shivers slightly, the nighttime desert chill caressing his skin with icy fingers. The moon seems particularly bright tonight, and it casts an eerie glow into the darkened room; Kankurou, leaning idly against the door frame and watching his brother, thinks that Gaara- bathed in moonlight and with the gentle breeze from outside tousling his hair- has never looked more breathtakingly, dangerously tempting as he does right now.

He steps quietly from the shadows and crosses the room to join his younger brother, sliding strong arms around his waist and leaning down slightly in order to rest his chin on a pale shoulder.

“You'll freeze us both to death, idiot, what are you _doing_?” He smiles fondly as Gaara places his own hands over Kankurou's, resting lightly on his stomach; it is an undeniably tender gesture coming from the usually emotionless teenager. Gaara can feel Kankurou's bare chest pressed flush against his back, and he finds the heat radiating from his older brother's skin both comforting and arousing.

“The village looks beautiful at night,” he replies simply, voice low and devoid of emotion as usual as he continues to stare out at the sand-covered landscape. Kankurou wrinkles his nose and snorts softly.

“You're weird sometimes, y'know?”

Gaara chooses to ignore him. Both continue to look out, enjoying this moment of tranquility in their generally hectic lives and happy simply to be in the presence of the other. It is Gaara who eventually breaks the silence.

“Will Temari be joining us tonight?”

“Hm? Oh, she sent a message to say that she's been delayed and probably won't be back from the mission for a while. Just you and me tonight.” Kankurou slides the fingers of one hand up the nape of Gaara's neck, tangling his fingers in the soft crimson strands there. He flexes nimble, puppeteer's fingers, gently tilting his brother's neck back and to one side to expose creamy skin. It is perfect, but for a dark red love-bite which Kankurou doesn't remember putting there. He touches the mark gently, and runs his fingers over tiny faint toothmark-shaped bruises on Gaara's shoulder.

“Temari's made a mess of you, Gaara!” Kankurou laughs quietly. Gaara feels that the teasing remark is a little unfair coming from someone whose back is permanently streaked with claw-like marks and scratches (courtesy of the ever-willing-to-show-her-passion-in-as-violent-a-way-as-possible Temari), but decides against pointing out the general hypocrisy of the statement in favour of trying to get Kankurou to kiss his neck again. Reaching behind him, he runs his fingers through messy brown hair, pressing gently to encourage Kankurou to hurry up and actually start _doing_ something.

“Oh, sorry!”Kankurou grins lasciviously, returning his attention to the pale expanse of porcelain skin. He begins with gentle, teasing kisses, trailing downwards towards Gaara's shoulder, smirking against his skin as his brother groans throatily and lets his eyelids flutter closed, desire flaring inside him.

“Jeez, Gaara, you're so _cold_!” Kankurou exclaims. “How long were you stood here before I came along?”

“Perhaps, Kankurou,” Gaara says in a voice both menacing and seductive, “you should help warm me up a little.”

“Is that a _challenge_ , Gaara..?” As expected, he hears his younger brother's breath hitch in response to hearing his name murmured breathily against his ear. Gaara arches his back and neck, and he can feel Kankurou hard and pressing against him, the very idea of it exciting him.

“Gaara...” Kankurou purrs again, lips brushing the sensitive edge of Gaara's ear. “You're so fucking hot, I want to do you right now... do you want me to fuck you, Gaara..?”

Letting out a small, choked noise in response, he turns in his older brother's arms. Kankurou feels a hand on his chest, guiding him back and to one side, and he suddenly finds himself sat in the armchair by his brother's bed, Gaara straddling his thighs and looking down at him with lust-blurred eyes; he looks wild, dangerous and obscenely wanton. Kankurou swallows. His brother is most definitely in charge here, for now at least.

Gaara gives his brother a rough shove, forcing him to lean back against the soft cushions behind him, and places a finger under Kankurou's chin to tilt his head back against the wall. The older of the two would probably be scared if he wasn't so outrageously turned on; he wonders briefly, and not for the first time, whether Gaara could actually lose all self-control and cause him some serious damage whilst they are having sex. But as his brother shifts forwards so that their still-clothed erections are pressed together and hungrily presses his lips down onto his own, Kankurou decides that he really couldn't care less because it would be _so totally fucking worth it anyway_.

Desire spikes in both of them as each feels the other pressing hard and throbbing against them, their bodies mirroring one another. Gaara slides his lips slowly and sensually across Kankurou's. It isn't long before Kankurou feels a warm, moist tongue against his lips, pressing gently but insistently. He decides to tease his little brother a bit, parting his lips ever so slightly, but not enough to allow his tongue access. He tries not to laugh as Gaara grows ever more impatient, probing harder and harder until he finally snaps and gives his brother's lower lip a harsh nip, growling in warning.

“ _Ow_! You _vicious_ little- OH! ” Kankurou's words are cut off as Gaara angles his hips just right and thrusts over him roughly. The friction causes such intense sensations that Gaara feels light-headed and dizzy, but he manages to take advantage of the momentary distraction and slips his tongue into Kankurou's mouth. This time, the older eagerly complies as the younger explores, stroking and tasting, marveling at the amazing feelings produced as slick muscle moves against slick muscle.

Gaara begins a slow grind, trying to find the best angle and rhythm; he drags his hips back slowly each time before thrusting forwards and down in a rapid rocking motion, eventually settling into a comfortable position that allows for maximum leverage and as a result, mind-blowing pleasure. Kankurou breaks their kiss as a well-aimed thrust sends even more incredible feelings spiraling through his body, and Gaara gasps, picking up the pace and grinding harder and faster. He grasps at anything he can reach; the wall, the chair, Kankurou's hair; as his older brother slides his hands down his back to rest on his behind, supporting his movements. The sounds Gaara makes as he rocks furiously against him only fuel Kankurou's desire further.

“God, Gaara, I'm so fucking _close_...” He comes then, with a sharp intake of breath, leaning his head back against the bedroom wall as pleasure overwhelms his body. Gaara thrusts once, twice more, and on the third time growls his brother's name and falls limply against his heaving chest.

For some time they simply remain like that; Kankurou sprawled lazily and Gaara leaning against him with his cheek laid against a tanned shoulder, their harsh breathing gradually slowing to normal. Eventually, the younger of the two bores of just lying there and settles back onto Kankurou's thighs, staring at his brother. Kankurou averts his eyes from the ceiling and looks at his younger brother, arching a brow when he sees Gaara's intense gaze directed at him.

“What?” Kankurou asks, a smile quirking one corner of his by now thoroughly ravished lips. Gaara ignores him, and just _stares._ He watches the fluid movement of skin over muscle as Kankurou shifts slightly, and reaches out to run his fingertips slowly over his brother's stunning body, exploring in fascination as if it is some incredible thing he has never seen before.

“Any reason for the random molestation? Or can you just not keep your hands off me for more than five minutes?” Kankurou leers. “Tut tut, imagine what people would say if they knew you were such a little slut, _Kazekage-sama_!”

Gaara glares menacingly at him and Kankurou has enough sense to shut up quickly, looking at him warily. Although he feels a little insulted at Kankurou's tone, Gaara can't ignore the thrill that runs through him when he hears Kankurou's voice, low and brimming with sexual arrogance, talking dirty to him. He wants to tell Kankurou how incredible he looks, how much he wants him, but doesn't have a way with words like his brother does and he still struggles to convey his feelings and desires sometimes.

“You... look good... tonight” he whispers, barely audible against his older brother's chest, kissing him there so he can avoid eye contact.

“Ha!” Kankurou chuckles. “I swear, for someone so wickedly powerful, you're almost cute sometimes.” Gaara lifts his head and just blinks owlishly at him, undecided as to what to do next, so Kankurou takes the lead.

“Gaara, take my pants off,” he states bluntly.

“Can't you ever even _try_ to be polite?” Gaara narrows his eyes at him.

“Fine!” the older of the two rolls his eyes. “Gaara, _sweetheart_ , _please_ remove my pants and preferably your own as well; I want to screw you right here on this chair”. He smiles smugly, knowing how much he is driving Gaara crazy by talking like that, and Gaara tries and fails to resist the urge to kiss that annoying look off his face. Kankurou groans softly at the feeling of his little brother simultaneously sucking at his lower lip and hooking his thumbs into his pants just centimetres away from his once-again hard cock. Gaara eases the waistband down, offering no apologies when he catches the sensitive head of Kankurou's erection with a blunt fingernail despite his brother's squeak of protest at the pleasure-pain that rushes through him. With a complicated shifting of legs, Gaara manages to pull Kankurou's pants from underneath him, between his own legs and to Kankurou's knees, where they are kicked uncaringly to the floor. Kankurou sinks lower into the chair's cushions and stretches out his legs so he is in a half-sitting, half-lying position, pulling Gaara's upper body close to his and passionately kissing him.

Hooking one arm loosely around his brother's neck, the younger of the siblings uses his other hand to reach between them and idly stroke Kankurou's throbbing cock. A drop of clear precome trickles down one side onto Gaara's fingers, and he brings them to his mouth, tongue darting out to lick them clean and tasting his brother's arousal. As he does so, he looks into Kankurou's eyes; the desperate, hungry look he receives only fuels the dull ache between his own legs. However, if Gaara thought Kankurou looked aroused before, it is nothing compared to the wide-eyed, slightly open-mouthed expression now on his face as Gaara carefully removes his own pants.

Kankurou hears his own breath catch slightly as he watches Gaara slowly reveal inch after inch of creamy thigh. He worships his younger brother's body in its entirety, but has a particular fascination with those long, toned legs. The very thought of them can make him hard... the smooth slide of skin against skin as the insides of those lean thighs brush up and down against his own as he rides him slowly; how they feel gripping his waist as he pounds into him against the shower wall.

He is brought back down to earth by the sound of a rubber stopper being pulled from a glass bottle. Gaara carefully drips scented oil into his palm, and taking Kankurou's hand, coats his fingers liberally for him with a small shiver of anticipation at the thought of where those clever fingers are about to go. Dragging his shining palm up Kankurou's length a couple of times, Gaara sits up a little to allow the fingers trailing across his skin access; Kankurou presses a slick thumb to the tight hole and circles it once before pushing slowly inside. The younger slips his tongue into his older brother's mouth, trying to distract himself from the slight discomfort and relax his muscles as much as possible, and Kankurou smirks against his lips when Gaara jumps at the feeling of two fingers entering him at the same time as rough fingertips circle a sensitive nipple. The fingers inside of him move slowly, swirling and scissoring, and his stomach is taut with anticipation- he knows that Kankurou could touch him right where he needs it most, if he just crooked his finger right about now, and yet he doesn't...

“Stop... teasing” Gaara grinds out between kisses. Kankurou just smiles and continues placing tiny kisses on and around his brother's lips, thoroughly enjoying the way Gaara is getting more and more wound up, until eventually he takes pity on him and gives his brother the pleasure he craves, crooking his index finger and brushing it in a small arc across that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. A gasp is quickly followed by a shudder, and Gaara places unsteady fingers under his older brother's chin. His voice is hoarse when he speaks.

“Kankurou...”

Feeling rather desperate for attention to be paid to his own body by now, Kankurou is relieved to feel slim fingers wrapping around his cock; suddenly he feels light-headed with need and wants nothing more than to be buried to the hilt in the beautiful boy on top of him. His grip on Gaara's narrow hips is painfully tight, and it isn't until he feels blunt fingernails pressing warningly into his shoulders that he realises what is wrong and loosens his grip; Gaara's sand is shifting, responding to the fact that pain is threatening to override his pleasure.

“Sorry,” he mumbles with a sheepish grin. Gaara shrugs.

“It's your fault if it does anything, I keep telling you to be careful”.

Kankurou's thought process almost stops altogether when hot, sure fingers wrap around his cock, a long thumb running up the underside, positioning him. Gaara presses down onto the slick head as his brother stares at him dazedly, absentmindedly tracing swirling patterns with his fingers along the pale skin of Gaara's arms. Placing both hands, fingers splayed, on his older brother's chest, the younger makes a small rocking movement that allows him to sink down fully. He hisses at the slight burn of being filled, and Kankurou responds with a low moan.

“Aw, man, you feel so fucking _perfect_...” As Gaara begins to set a rhythm, moving with a graceful, practised ease, Kankurou keeps up a constant stream of delicious murmurs, silkily spinning flattery, encouragement and praise into needless words his body communicates anyway. Gaara, on the other hand, is quieter, the occasional soft gasp or hoarse whisper the only indication of his ecstasy.

The pleasurable friction is too much, and with each smooth, sliding motion they feel the heat and pressure building deep inside them, taking them closer and closer to the edge. Gaara's movements quicken and he leans forwards to taste his brother's lips once again; with his body placed like this, he is able to rub against Kankurou's smooth stomach. The stimulation is too much for him and he cries out as he shudders against his brother, his come warm against Kankurou's sweat-slicked abdomen. Kankurou's hips buck in response to Gaara's tightening muscles and moments later he is whispering, “ _Oh god_ , _oh god_ ”, eyes screwed shut as he peaks, fingers clutching at Gaara's trembling legs.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and opening his eyes, Kankurou grins tiredly at his younger brother, who ignores him and immediately jumps down from his lap to disappear off into the bathroom to clean himself up, a habit he has had since they started this. Disheveled, out of breath and deliriously happy with the pleasure of his orgasm still thrumming deliciously through his spent body, Kankurou wipes himself off and climbs exhaustedly into Gaara's bed, unashamedly stealing all the pillows and gazing happily at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. Upon his return from the bathroom, Gaara scowls, yanks a pillow out from underneath Kankurou and promptly curls up and falls asleep next to him, huddled under the blankets in a way that could almost be described as adorable.

Kankurou is just drifting off when he is woken by Temari, who stomps into the room and glares at him as he cracks open his eyes to look at her.

“ _Why_ is the fucking _window_ open? My room is _freezing_! I get back, I want to _sleep_ , and-”

“Temari, babe, shut up and get into bed with us if you're so bothered by the cold.” He flashes her a grin, to which she responds by rolling her eyes exasperatedly, but the corners of her mouth twitch upwards and she starts pulling off her clothes.

“Still don't know why you couldn't just _shut_ the damn thing...” she mutters, closing the window and climbing into the large bed. She strokes Gaara's hair lovingly and gives Kankurou a slow, languid kiss before slipping in between their bodies, fitting perfectly between them, the third piece of a rather unconventional jigsaw.

Now, they are complete.


End file.
